lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Samael
History Samael is an absolute force in the creation of existence, he represents one of the three main forces of all things. Creation, existence, and destruction. His power romes almost absolute in all forms of reality as his power is only equaled upon is three siblings who represent of the two other forces of everything. Personality Samael is very deadly in terms of how he acts, he sounds very much like Micheal Wincott in terms of his voice. He is easily annoyed. Attacks * (Ocean of Plague - He sends out a giant death cloud that seeps the very being of them turning them into a hollow carcass. * Dark Destruction Halo - A giant form of explosive wave with massive destructive capabilities. * Omega Beams - a small eye concentrated beam in which he unleashes that has the capacity to vaporize any and all who come in contact with it. * Destroyer Spirit Bomb - a twisted version of the spirit bomb that is fueled by Samael.(he is able to perform this move with a single hand) * Annihilate the Masses - A move similar to trap shooter only larger is a move Samael uses to eradicate entire populations of planets with out actually destroying the planet.(he is able to perform this move with a single hand) * Gamma Ray Kamehameha - A gigantic and intense variation of a kamehameha used by Samael.(he is able to perform this move with a single hand) * Divide By Zero - an attack that allows Samael to divide any point in space - time by zero and it will collapse into an eternal nothingness. Abilities * Energy Negation - Samael is able to Negate the Use of and the creation as well as manifestation of any type of existing energy. * Omni-Flame Empowerment - Samael is empowered by any source or production of any type of flame that exists, has existed, or will ever exist. * Stellar and Fire manipulation - Samael can manipulate Fire and elements like it to such a degree that he can create or destroy entire Star nurseries or Nebulae. * Cosmic Awareness - Due to his Nigh Omniscience, Samael can detect anything that might or will affect him to a universal scale. * Absolute Amortality - Samael isnt alive or dead and is infinite in all aspects of his being * Soul empowerment - The more souls he absorbs the stronger he gets as well as the stronger the soul the stronger he gets from that soul. * Agony empowerment - the more people suffer the stronger he gets. * Demon manipulation - can create and control demons to do his bidding. * Demonic Power Immunity and Negation - Samael is resistant to any demonic power and even can disable demonic power that is possessed by anyone that is wielding it. * Demonic weaponry - Samael can create weapons of unholy nature. * Wing Shield - Sameal can use his wings as shields against his opponents and can even with stand multiple attacks at one with great ease. * Demonic force Manipulation - Samael can control anything and everything that is unholy. * Reality Warping - Samael can warp the very foundations of the universe. * Angelic Force Manipulation and Negation - Samael is able to manipulate and negate any source and form of angelic power. * Un-Existence - Samael is able to come into and out of reality and existence at will. * Stellar Empowerment - Just like Superman, Samael has the ability to increase his power when in contact with solar energy. * Limit Destruction - Sameal has the power to launch any being far past there limit's including himself. * Paradox Manipulation - Samael can create, destroy or edit any and all paradoxes. * Paradox Negation - can negate all paradoxes. * Stellar physiology - he can possess a physical body that is made up of Stellar energy. * Quantum String Manipulation - he can see and manipulate the very fabric of the universe. * Absolute Strength - Samael possesses a limitless amount of strength that can do damage to anything and everything in existence. * Jaaku - unlike other people on the wiki, Samael created and uses his own form of energy called Jaaku of which only he can control or manipulate, it is more destructive and more efficient then any other form of energy including regular chi and anti-ki, this energy, like Samael is not natural to the universe and thus is able to negate abilities like ones that are able to absorb any universally known energy. * Death Embodiment - Samaeal has gained the true power over death and has become such. * Ying-Yang manipulation - Samael has the ability to reform,destroy or even recreate the very balance that keeps out universe stable. * Element Negation - Samael is able to withstand any form of universal element attacks or abilities thrown at him, whether it be artificial or naturally manifested or created. * Adapting Resurrection - if someone or something ever finds a way to kill him, Samael can be revived either by himself or by other means and cannot be killed that way again. * Aspect of Destruction - Samael is capable of turning into the full Epitome of Destruction * Limited Anti-God - Samael is able to become a limited variation of the exact opposite of The Existential Seed. * Aspect of Death - Samael is able to become the full aspect of death or literally become "Death" rather than just an embodiment. * Demonic and divine magic - Samael is able to wield magic of both Divine and Demonic origin * Dark Arts - Samael is a master dark magic user. * Destruction Magic - Samael is able to use Destruction based Magic. * Destructive Energy Manipulation - Samael is able to use energy made to destroy anything out of existence. * Dark Energy Manipulation - Samael is able to Manipulate Dark energy. * Dark Matter Manipulation - Samael is able to Manipulate Dark Matter. * Anti-Matter Manipulation - Samael is able to Manipulate Anti Matter. * Infinite Touch - Samael can reach and go into and touch any and all realms of being from physical to Metaphysical and anything in between and Beyond * Infinite Presence Sensory - whether or not you are able to hide your energy presence, Samael is able to detect anyones presence through there very being. * Destabilization - Samael can cause the distortion of balance upon any thing or anyone, for example he is able to destabilize even Godly pantheons into utter chaos and destruction. * Domain Destruction - Samael is able to actually destroy a personal domain of any being, despite who it may be. * Anti-Storage - After his realization of his true paradoxel power, Samael is now un able to be imprisoned due to the fact that it is impossible to trap something that isn't supposed to exist, it is how ever possible to trap him for a short time, but as for eternal entrapment, it is utterly impossible. * Absolute Immutability - Every existing form of being that Samael can enter is impossible to change or alter in anyway due to his paradoxel physiology. * Apathy - Samael posses absolutely no emotion that he doesn't want to feel at that time and thus is able to realize the rue sense of freedom and does what he wishes without hesitation. * Self Transcendence - Samael is able to transcend his own limits with nothing but pure thought * Absolute Destruction - Due to being the true destroyer, Samael can destroy anything he pleases or sees fit no matter the circumstance as he is beyond all dimensionally retricted beings * Cosmic Manipulation - he can create, edit, or destroy anything on a cosmic scale. * Cosmic Storm - he can create massive storms on a cosmic level. * Creation - he can create anything he can think of. * Destruction - can unmake and destroy anything and everyone into utter nothingness. * Cosmic Flame Manipulation - he can control or create cosmic flames. * Cosmic Energy Physiology - he can possess a physical body of pure cosmic energy. * 4th wall Awareness - the ability to know that his universe is fictional. * Reality Anchoring - he is immune to all reality altering abilities. * Primordial force Manipulation - he can control the true force of all creation, the creative energy of every concept ever conceived (God). * Conceptual Lordship - he is able to create, destroy, or edit any concept the has existed does exist or ever will exist. * Anti-God - Samael is now able to become the full Anti-God of existence. * Monotheistic Deity Physiology - Samael is able to become a being similar to The Existential Seed * Alpha Reality - Samael can control and create the Alpha Reality, the one prime source that is the very structure to ALL of existence and it's origin. * Totality Manipulation - Samael is able to warp and edit the entire Omega Omnisphere, or if you want to blunt about it, "Everything", * Omni-Negation - Samael is able to negate any and all abilities and powers, even another user with Omni-negation. * Omni-mind - Samael is able to be connected with all things and their essences, including divine minds and beings with omni-lock. * Meta Power Manipulation - Samael is able to manipulate all power including omnipotent ones. * Omnifecince - Samael can create anything he wishes. * Pataphysics Manipulation - the ability to have control over the ineffable, the unknown and the unknowable, transcending metaphysical laws and boundaries, Beyond truth, reality, and everything, this power is for all intents and purposes, all-powerful. * Total Event Collapse - Samael is capable of destroying every single object in a universe. Samael also able to destroy every other parallel universe effectively annihilating all of creation. Samael can also destroy every point in history effectively undoing creation. * Concept Manipulation - Samael is fully able to create, edit, and destroy entire concepts no matter how essential or powerful they are. * Boundary Manipulation - Samael can manipulate boundaries — material, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on. Since everything is physically and existentially defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless — for limits themselves are nothing more than the boundary Possible/Impossible, and Samael can manipulate even that. Simply put, there is ultimately nothing the user cannot achieve. Active & Passive Abilities * Fate immunity - Samael is resistant to Fate and can even induce his own future. * Transcendent Cosmic Physiology - Samael being part of a race of Meta Gods knows as the Fractals allows him to transcend normal cosmic standards into one all-mighty entity of pure cosmic destruction. * Unique Existence - Samael is the only one of his "kind" it is utterly impossible for any concept in any way shape or form for another samael to exist even though there are infinite possibilities in infinite realities. * Quantum Law Immunity - Samael is not bound to the laws of the universe as he is a paradox and is not natural to the universal balance, therefor immune to all laws that is bound to the universe. * Eldritch Physiology - Samael wields god-like powers and are, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. His true form can not be grasped by both mortal and Godly beings apart from the other Fractals, and may be interpreted differently by different individuals/species, others create a collective delusion of their form. These interpretations can range from the unusual, to the awe-inspiring, to the mind-shatteringly terrifying. It is rare, but not unheard of, for the presence of such a being to benefit the universe it currently inhabits. * Power Embodiment - Due to being the Anti-God, he is the true and full embodiment of everything against or opposite to the existential seed and is able to use, destroy and create powers based on that aspect with no limit. Strength Samael has displayed many great feats of strength in his life. * Was Bombarded with thousands of Super-Massive Black holes and did not move and inch. * Lifted the very Foundation of the universe with one hand. * Forced Thousands of Super-Massive black holes back into a singularity smaller than the planck-length. * Reduced a planet sized ball of Katchin to atomic particles with his index finger with ease. * Held the universe in place when it tried to collapse in on itself. * He has been calculated that he can shatter the entire Omni-verse with a sway of his hand * He has been shown to out match even the likes of Regenisis in terms of strength with great ease. * He is able to walk through infinite forms of gravity and techniques that grant such an effect or anything similar, even to the point that he is casually able to walk through fixated points in space time with great ease. These are some of his most least impressive feats, truth is he much, MUCH stronger than this, he just has not found anything to use it against. Speed * Can run at speeds far beyond the time barrier * He can manipulate causally but his reflex and reaction speed exceed the casual manipulation speed greatly. * His actual speed cannot be measured by any modern form of units of length, speed, or even that of the dimensions of power page, he easily transcends that tier 4 casual manipulation speed and that is just with out trying. Durability * He has easily dusted off attacks that could destroy the entirety of all realities with severe ease. * Has dusted off universe destroying attacks like it was nothing * has resisted paradoxes designed specifically to kill him * can resist unavertable death with a thought. * Has resisted beings that possess Conceptual lordship. * He even laughed at an attempt by Mahukami, the god of magic and son of COE, to destroy him and even flicked him away like he was an ant. Again, some of his most least impressive feats, as before he has not found anything that can bring him to the limit. His durability actually makes him seem to anyone that he is indestructible, he is a paradox and can not be injured by any means that are within the laws of existence as he easily surpasses logic in its entirety. Power Numbers them selves might be infinite but not even trans-infinite numbers are not able to calculate what his true power is, not even those with the highest from of omniscience are un able to deduce what his full potential would be as it is outside that of infinity and eternity in no concept at all but in its own realm of possibility to that which is only fathomable through ones imagination and even than no concept could touch it. His Destructive Capacity is really out of the fathom ability of capacity and can literally end the cycle of that which existence stands, Samael has reached the inevitability of having his very existence shatter the realm of conceptuality. While his power itself isn't infinite, the well of which he draws from is and considering he IS the paradox of which the power originates, he himself could have infinite power and beyond, He is essentially beyond Omnipotence at his greatest. * Forms * Base * The Chaos King/The Anti God - his power in this stage is relatively unmatched by anyone and it totally Omnipotent The Primal Monitor of Existence Due to his now un-ending and never limited power, Samael in his Rebirth state can rise above any concept, even Omnipotence and reach that which is absolute power which can beat any and all and nothing, all at once. But even then, this "Beyond all-powerful" state can not even scratch the surface of his true power, as he is un explainable to a degree that even trying to utter what he is would render all to become brain dead of the sheer force of what he is, he is an un describable being of power that is un-beatable, not even the very Nothing that is beyond everything is able to beat him due to the very knowledge of it, he knows he is un-defeatable, and so it shall stay. The Finalinity is nothing but a a road black in his path, for he exceeds the very fiction that he was created for he is knowing of the very existence outside his own and even address these beings in pier-ship Truth is all the abilities above describing him are not enough to actually physically comprehend the amount of power he holds The Infinite Paradox of Power The infinite paradox is the only thing that could describe him as his power goes beyond infinity into a multiplication of infinities infinitely into another infinity into another infinity multiplied by another infinity and so on and so on, realizing his power is in a multiplying cycle of infinities infinitely for infinity multiplied by infinity...... Totality Samael is within his true paradoxel existence, he was never meant to be as he was formed out of random, he is a so called glitch in the system and as such derives from no known concept, he is purely his own being who is not controlled by any concept or conceptual entity. The Anti-God Samael is the true opposite of the supreme being of all existence, and as such is also equal to it, he is what some would call the other side of the coin or the south pole to it's North pole, as Isaac Newton once stated in his laws of physics "A reaction cannot exist with out an equal or opposite reaction" in this case Samael is both the equal and opposite reaction as once he reaches his true power he is pinnacle of any existence, possible or otherwise. Voice Actors English: Michael Wincott Japanese: Jōji Nakata RP Samael is usable in RP, but only against those who have enough power to face him or those that have power near his. Themes Category:Page added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Role-Play Category:Paradox Category:Neutral Category:Males